Patent EP1912815B1 describes a car with a sun roof, wherein the frame comprises two fixed, vertical posts, which are arranged facing each other on opposite sides of the car at a boundary zone between a passenger compartment and a rear engine compartment. The sun roof comprises a pair of rigid roof members, which are mechanically connected to the frame by means of respective connection members arranged at internal walls of the two vertical posts. A rear roof member leans against an upper wall of the two vertical posts when the roof is in a closed position (i.e. when the roof closes the top of the passenger compartment of the car).
It has been observed that the contact zone between the upper walls of the two vertical posts and the rear roof member is rather critical with respect to water infiltrations, because achieving adequate sealing in this contact zone while keeping a pleasant, appearance when the roof is in an open position (i.e. when the roof is folded and arranged in a rear housing) is complex. It is worth noting that pleasant appearance is of the utmost importance in a car with sun roof, because these types of cars are chosen essentially for their appearance; furthermore, the vertical post zone is one of the most evident because it is immediately by the side of the door handles, and thus in the line of sight of occupants getting in and out of the car.